1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for preventing traffic signal violation, and more particularly, to a system and method for preventing driver's traffic signal violation using infrared communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional method for preventing driver's traffic signal violation, there is a first method where a driver voluntarily observes a traffic signal based on his/her morality, and a second method where a monitoring camera is installed at a traffic light to impose a penalty on a driver violating the traffic signal, thereby inducing the driver to observe the traffic signal.
However, the first method has a drawback in that the driver lack of the morality, or the driver having the morality but not recognizing change of the traffic light violates the traffic signal.
The second method has drawback in that it costs a lot of money in installing the monitoring camera at many crossroads, such as a purchase cost, an installation cost, and a management cost of the monitoring camera.